His Guardian Angel
by Zamirax
Summary: You held onto her smile and her voice, the voice of an angel in the dark, giving you a light to see with, giving you a life to live. Zero's P.O.V. from the first time he met her to when he'd never see her again, or so he thought. One shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight it was created by Matsuri Hino**

When you first met her, you were still in shock over the incident to even look at her. When she tried to get you to talk you refused to say anything because you couldn't. What would you say? What would come out of your mouth except what already had? What would you say to this little girl before you, when you couldn't think of anything to say? Not even a yes or no.

As the days went by and the torture became so unbearable for you, that you were going to just give up, and give in, but she was the one who held you together. Just from being there she gave you strength, a strength no one else could ever give you.

She held your hand and said, "You are okay now, you are okay, because I'll be holding you like this from now on, you are okay," and sure enough she did. From that moment on she held you and you held onto her words, her words of comfort, and her words of peace. You held onto her smile and her voice, the voice of an angel in the dark, giving you a light to see with, giving you a life to live. But no matter how much she held you the pain was still there, the scars were always there, and no one could ever erase them.

But she made the pain more bearable. When she smiled at you, you felt like you were whole again. And when he came all you could think was, _I must protect her_. Even from her own brother you tried to defend her. She wouldn't listen to you though, and she defended him, saying that he was a good vampire.

A vampire stole everything from you, your family, your brother, your reason for living, everything. And when Headmaster Cross took you in, you were alive but dying. No matter how much you tried to forget it you would never forget. The pain would always be there.

It's so funny how you would give up your life for her, even when you found out she was really a vampire herself. You felt betrayed and hurt, yet at the same time, alive. You would give her everything. In the end you couldn't destroy her even when you knew that that's what you had to do. It's funny how just one person could give you strength, how just one smile from her would make everything seem brighter.

When she was sad or upset in any way, you could tell. You could see it through her eyes. She was your angel, but she had a dark side too. She was your strength, but she was also your weakness. She was your life, yet at the same time, she was your death. She could destroy you and yet you still loved her.

If something ever happened to her, you'd be the one to die, because she was your life. When she followed him, some of your life left you. When she left some your strength went with her. When she left you had to fight to keep things at cross academy the way they always were, the difference was there would never a night class there again, and you were the one getting all the questions about her.

You had to fight to forget about the taste of her. You fought to forget about the feel of her lips against yours, and the feel of her fangs against your neck. If you didn't try, then you'd have lost all sense of control and chased after her. But you fought your urges and stayed with the head master, using the Order as an escape. That was the only way you could survive.

If you ever stopped to sleep, then she would be there in your dreams. If you ever thought about her then you would break down, because you knew that she loved him, and not you. When ever she gave you her blood she still only longed for him. And the more you thought about it, the more it sickened you to think that you would give your life for her. The more you felt betrayed by your angel.

The more you thought of those nights that you were alone and she was there, the more it hurt you to think that you could not have survived without her. Because she was your life, you were now dead. Your life had left you, when she left you. Little did you know that you would cross paths again, for destiny had different plans…

**A/N: Am back! Camp was great, so anyway this is in Zero's P.O.V. and just so you know I didn't put any names in it because it just sounded better without them. Please read and review… hope you liked it**

**~Zamirax~**


End file.
